<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234203">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force'>Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blake and Yang are reunited after a battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruGhostCat/gifts">EruGhostCat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for Eru, based upon their artwork which can be found here;</p>
<p>https://erughostcat.tumblr.com/post/190767917389/post-battle-celebration-postpones-the-team</p>
<p>You’re pretty incredible, my dear, and I’m pretty lucky 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Blake!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake lets out a grunt of surprise as Yang runs up to her, just barely bracing herself in time to catch Yang in her arms as her partner wraps her legs around her waist. She lets out a laugh and readjusts her grip, moving to support Yang’s back with one arm curled around her waist and her free hand supporting one of Yang’s thighs. She tilts her head to grin up at her partner, giggling quietly as Yang presses their foreheads together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Yang greets with a cheeky smile, her arms curling around Blake’s neck. Her eyes shine with amusement and affection that, had Blake not been holding her, would have made her partner look away with a shy smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, yourself.” Blake chuckles softly, humming happily as one of Yang’s hands cards through her hair tenderly. Absentmindedly, she brushes her thumb back and forth across Yang’s back, slowly melting as Yang’s nose nudges her own sweetly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…” Yang raises an insufferably smug eyebrow as she looks down pointedly at the way that Blake’s holding her, her lips curling into a cocky grin that Blake </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find annoying but really can’t. Not with Yang gently stroking the back of her neck with a tender thumb. Not with the pressure of Yang’s legs wrapped tightly around her hips. And certainly not with her face so close to her own. “I’m feeling pretty great, Belladonna.” Yang says teasingly, her breath ghosting over Blake’s lips and drawing a shaky exhale from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take much; just a gentle upwards tilt of her chin and a gentle sigh surrounding Yang’s name as Blake presses their lips together softly. Yang smiles into the kiss and curls her arms a little tighter around Blake’s shoulders. A pleased hum escapes Blake’s throat as Yang pulls back to nuzzle her nose, smiling tenderly at her before a shrill, rather offended sounding voice pipes up;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> We are in the middle of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>are in the middle of a reunion.” Blake retorts, rolling her eyes as Weiss sputters indignantly. A soft sigh escapes her and she buries her face into her partner’s chest with a groan. “No respect for gay dramatics, Weiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you something to be dramatic about if you don’t get back to our dorm room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake carefully drops Yang to her feet, pouting lightly as her partner steps away from her with an amused smile. Yang leans over to kiss the corner of Blake’s mouth, quickly chasing away her frown before murmuring softly against her skin;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Race you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake stares after Yang in shock as she bolts, a delighted laugh leaving her throat. Blake growls playfully and runs after her, using her semblance to boost her forward in hopes of catching Yang before she makes it to the dorm room, leaving behind an exasperated ex-heiress and her amused partner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>